


Cabin Boy

by nezukun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Eren Yeager, Captain Eren, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), English Levi, German Eren Yeager, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Pirate Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pirates, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), female pronouns for hanji are used due to the time period, future smut, if you've played AC i love you, levi loves his ship, omegas are uncommon, there will be smut i promise, this is sort of inspired by AC Black Flag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukun/pseuds/nezukun
Summary: “You’ll be leaving with us, Jaeger.” Levi chuckled.Eren turned to face Levi, “I doubt that, Ackerman.”“How do you know my name?”“Who doesn’t? After all, you have earned yourself quite a reputation.”ORA Pirates AU where Levi is the well-respected, alpha Captain of a pirates ship, and Eren is a mere provider of their shillings. That is, until Levi finds out he is the Captain of the German army, as well as an omega.





	1. Chapter 1

The open, red and white striped sails and a strong grip on the bronze wheel signified only one thing: Levi and his crew were leading their ship through the waves once again.

The wooden frame of the ship was styled and sculpted perfectly to Levi’s liking, a golden Phoenix figurehead that shone magnificently in the intense sun rays decorating the front of the ship, representing a symbol of renewal and resurrection; others believing it is a symbol of the sun.

Levi took great pride in his ship, always making sure that it is up to standard and something to be shown off to others, a trophy signifying his excellence as the Captain. 

On a morning as bright as this, the features of its strong structure were able to be seen the most. That is why, the decision to set off on such a day was made.

“Give us a shanty!”

Cheers sounded throughout the expanse of the ship before the joyous voices began to sign in a tune, a grin visible on everyone’s faces as they did their duties. It wasn’t every day that Levi would let them sing and enjoy themselves, being a serious man at heart. But today seemed to be a good day for the pirate, so no one wasted a second and raised their voices as high as they could.

The waves were calm and the hue changed slightly each time the base of the ship heaved over them, yet they stayed as blue as ever. The smell of the salt-filled sea was ever so familiar to them all. It had been for around ten years now.

Standing proudly at the top deck of the ship, Levi directed the ship the correct way. They were set off to the nearest island, a beautiful place by the name of Havana, where they planned on meeting with a merchant to sell off goods they have gathered, including sugar and rum.

One may say that pirates were the scum of earth and rich-wannabes. That their nature was to steal and be rebellious for the purpose of survival. The survival of pirates wasn’t important, they were the trouble-makers who did not hold great titles in their names or own stashes of gold in their kingdoms by ruling or providing for a country. However, they would steal it. And then it became theirs.

Their home was at sea, and their crew was family. In a world where they were seen as nothing but mere scum, it was a necessity to provide for each other, even if this meant stealing from the more privileged. 

After an appreciative gaze at the scenery before him, Levi brought his attention upon his fellow crewmates, making sure that everything was in order and everyone was taking care of their duties. Levi, being an alpha born from the most successful pirate the sea has ever known, was considered the perfect Captain; a strong and respected figure who stood high (despite his height, but God help anyone who mentioned it) above everyone else. His stern gaze and unblemished features gave off an aura of dominance and control. Anyone apart from his crewmates who have known him for longer than their own families, would fear him in one way or the other.

The presence of another alpha remained at Levi’s side at all times whenever they were at sea or on land when need be. Being the Quartermaster, Erwin Smith was Levi’s right hand and took authority when he was not around. Levi trusted the man the most out of all of his crew members, a trust that was earned through many years of working together side by side.

“Levi, someone mentioned that the merchant is in favour with a Cartographer. We have enough sugar to trade for the charts that we’ll be needing for our next voyage. Interested?” Erwin pointed out above the voices of their crewmates, crossing his arms over the navy-blue material of his shirt.

“Aye, we’ll give them to Hanji to decipher as soon as we get our hands on it.” Came Levi’s response.

The shouts of orders from the lower left side of the deck could be heard as the Sailing Master did her duty. Knowledgeable in navigation and piloting, the beta known as Hanji Zoe was the pride of the crew. With an extremely educated mind and full of energy character, she was always able to direct Levi correctly and on time. She enjoyed her fair share of rum too, and on a few occasions Levi had to drag her out of get-togethers when she had a fraction too much to drink.

Then there were the boatswain, who’s duties varied depending on the circumstances. The group consisted of Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Church, Petra Ral, Nanaba, and Mike Zacharius, Farlan being the only alpha amongst the group of betas. 

The right side of the deck had as much importance, where the main Gunner of the crew was located, his full attention switched on and awaiting any order that may come through.

Levi wished that was the case.

“Bozado! Get yer ass up unless you’re licking that floor clean with yer tongue! Do you want to go back to being a Powder Monkey?!” The sound of Levi’s stern voice made its way across the deck and the sleeping man rose up instantly, biting his tongue in the midst of doing so, panicked and getting back to the side of the ship to make sure the cannons were intact. 

While the other crewmates laughed loudly, clapped and whistled as Oluo received scolding from the Captain, Levi simply rolled his eyes and sighed.

This was going to be a long journey.

-

“Avast! Anchor the ship, we’ve reached dock!” As Erwin’s voice sounded throughout the ship, alerting the crewmates that they have reached destination, many were already lowering the anchor into the water and working the rigging ropes so that the sails were hidden and halting the ship in place.

Levi let go of the wheel as soon as the ship was facing sideways to the dock, swaying grandly as the small waves hit its frame. Fishermen sitting along the edge of the dock were struck in awe as they gazed up at the beauty of the ship, an appealing crimson colour reflecting on the surface of the water below it. The Jolly Roger flag billowed gracefully, like a melted stain glass window, fluid in the air. It represented the crew, the pirates. The imperfect family.

With one foot out on the dock, Levi turned around to face his crew, “Erwin and I will return with shillings and charts. Magnolia and Church, go and get the cargo we’ll be selling off. The rest of you, I’m expecting this ship to be shining and ready for departure when we’re back. Understood?” 

“Aye, Captain!” The chorus of voices pierced ears as the crew members rushed off to do their jobs. Levi gave them all a quick smile and a nod, before turning around to walk down the dock, Erwin, Isabel and Farlan right behind him.

Erwin caught up with the shorter man, walking by his side, “You should consider being a little nicer to yer crewmates, Captain.”

“Want me to keelhaul you?” Levi retorted, clicking his tongue at the blond. 

Erwin snorted, “Guess not then.”

-

As the four of them advanced through the grand city of Havana, the looks they received showed displeasure to say the least. Their clothing could only suggest that they were pirates, and in a place such as this one, there was no doubt that pirates were greatly looked down upon. 

Women in long, colourful dresses with their hair tied up in perfectly styled buns, their necks decorated with precious pearls on strings, stared the four up and down, judgement filling their eyes.

Men who’s bellies stuck out as much as to cover the view of their own feet when they looked down – they enjoyed their rum way too much – glared at the group with distaste, snarling as they walked by. But the dominant aura that was constantly given off from the presence of three alphas stopped them from doing anything more.

Everyone felt hatred towards the pirates, but they knew they could not do anything. The rule was as such that, the crew was allowed on islands, as long as they did not carry any sort of weapon with them. As soon as they were discovered with one, the guards had the right to attack and arrest them. 

A man with a red uniform and a tight grip on the sword tucked neatly in his sheath growled noisily at the four as they walked past, watching them as if waiting for one to make a mistake so that he would have the right to restrain them.

Farlan turned around instantly, a look of anger on his features as he was about to growl back at the man who seemed to be a guard, brows furrowed together as his instincts told him to fight off the threat. 

Levi raised his hand in Farlan’s direction, a sign to stop what he was doing, “Leave it,” he ordered, “That scurvy dog ain’t worth yer troubles,” his voice lowering as he said the last part.

Farlan halted his actions and sighed, turning back around to plod alongside the three, “Where’s this merchant I hear about? Let’s get the goods we need and leg it out of ‘ere.”

“We’re close,” answered Erwin.

“Is it really a good idea to trade with an enemy? For all we know, we might be dead meat as soon as we step a foot in their territory.” Isabel asked, concern clear in her voice.

“No worries about that,” Levi clarified, “I hear their captain ain’t no threat, got ourselves an easy one here.” He grinned, already feeling the excitement rushing in as he thought about the improvements he could make to his ship with the shillings they received, and the continuation of their journey with the charts.

They turned a corner and as if on cue, the warehouse was in front of them. A grand building with a German flag billowing in the air as the wind increased in strength, the double doors guarded by two men in red uniforms, swords once again tucked neatly at their sides.

Levi smirked and motioned for the three to follow, sauntering towards the guards who seemed almost unmoving in their stiff posture.

“Ahoy there matey!” Levi declared obnoxiously, sarcasm flooding his tone as he observed their faces, “Why so stiff, lads? Someone shoved a stick up yer asses?”

“Ackerman.” A voice sounded from behind him, Levi spinning on his heel as soon as it reached his ears, “Leave the guards alone, won’t you?”

The owner of the voice stood with his arms across his chest, the same colour uniform as the guards but slightly different in the way it was styled. There were golden details around the shoulder-blades of the jacket that he had on, gold linings across his chest where the buttons were and a dark cap on his head, a symbol that he was indeed someone important. The man was of average height, brown hair sticking out from under the cap that looked ever-so-soft and changed colour slightly when the sun rays hit them. Eyes that were the colour of the waters Levi was so familiar with stared back at him as the taller fidgeted in place in an uncomfortable stance, Levi boring his eyes into him.

He was right. An easy target.

“Greetings. Are you the Captain? You look very young, if I may point out.” Levi pondered, trying his hardest to use the correct language, a sense of mischief in his tone.

“I’ll have you informed I am of age, dear pirate. Twenty-three and counting if the dates have not deceived me.” 

Levi chuckled, noticing the obvious offence the man took towards him being called young, “And would I get the privilege of knowing your name, Captain?” 

Eren furrowed his brows, “Eren Jaeger. But that is not important, you are here for trade, correct?” As soon as Levi nodded, Eren motioned for the guards at the doors to open the warehouse, a loud and ear-piercing noise coming from the rusty hinges.

The four pirates followed the German Captain through the door and inside the warehouse. It was a gloomy place, walls made of stone and nothing but crates of different cargo stacked up with small lamps scattered around the place. A long, wooden table took up half of the space, maps and charts placed on the surface with two lamps on either ends. A blond, young-looking boy sat at one of the ends, his head lowered while looking down at one of the charts placed on the table.

“You can put the crates over there, I will tell someone to get your share in a little while.” Eren announced as he pointed towards the stacks of crates that were already there.

Levi and Erwin shared a look, the two of them knowing what this could mean. Levi nodded once towards him and reached his hand back, suddenly grabbing hold of a gun that was situated in the waist band of his breeches. The hidden gun was pointed in the direction of the German Captain as Levi, in a swift motion, grabbed the brunet from behind and wrapped an arm around his chest, a powerful grip that restrained his arms from moving, with the gun pointed upwards on his neck.

“Not so fast, Captain Jaeger,” Levi smirked, the low voice directly beside Eren’s ear, “We’re not that naïve, you see.”

Erwin had his own gun pointed at the blond sitting at the end of the long table, just in case the boy tried anything.

“You-” Eren struggled, his voice coming out in short breaths, “I’ll get you arrested for this!”

“Can’t do that if yer dead, Captain,” the voice was closer than earlier, and before Eren realised, Levi pressed him closer against his chest, his face pressing down against the brunet’s neck. The alpha breathed in slowly, a smirk forming on his face as his predictions were confirmed.

“What are you-”

“Omega.”

Eren’s face paled as he heard the word slip through Levi’s lips, a sharp intake of breath sounding through the otherwise silent room as his stomach formed knots of stress.

“How…” Eren said through gritted teeth, trying to get himself together, not cowering beside the alpha, “How do you even know? I made the smell practically non-existent.”

Levi lowered the gun from the brunet’s neck but kept a firm grip on his body to keep him in place as he sniffed the skin, making sure the smell was still there and there was no mistake, this was the smell of an omega. An omega that was the Captain of a German army, unbelievable. 

“So you keeping this a secret from yer comrades? That ain’t nice.” Levi said with a grin, “It’d be a shame if they found out, right? Come with me, I’ll gladly make you my Cabin Boy.”

Eren gasped, his arm bending upwards to try and force the strong grip off of him but to no avail, “I’d rather die than work under a scumbag like you.”

“Now, that’s not a way to speak to yer Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanings of words:
> 
> Figurehead: A carved wooden figure at the front of the ship.
> 
> Cartographer: The person who made the maps for the pirates' voyage.
> 
> Charts: Maps.
> 
> Powder Monkey: The boy who is in charge of bringing the Gunner the gunpowder.
> 
> Avast: Stop.
> 
> Keelhaul: This was a form of punishment for pirates. A sailor was hauled under the keel of a ship, hanging by ropes attached to the yardarms on each side.
> 
> Rigging Ropes: Used on a ship to support the masts and control the sails.
> 
> Shilling: English coin.
> 
> Cabin Boy: A young boy who worked aboard pirate ships as a servant. Many cabin boys made their way aboard ship by being kidnapped by pirates or were runaways looking for a means of escape.
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm not sure how long I will make this, it took ages to write this one chapter but I will try to update soon. Feedback is always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

With a paling face and a trembling body, Eren could not breathe. Why was it that this pirate knew what he was? Had he not been careful and forgot to take a dosage? That’s impossible. He had interacted with a number of people before coming here and nothing seemed off, so why?

But there was nothing more that Eren hated, than the sound of that word being directed towards him. _‘Omega?’_ they used to point, _‘An omega for a son, what a disgrace!’_ At times like those, his mother would cradle the boy in her arms, turning him away from the crowd of judgemental stares, whispering _‘I’m sorry’_ over and over again, _‘I’m sorry, Eren.’_

She would hold him close and stroll aimlessly through the streets of Havana, hidden by the shadows as she tried her best not to expose them both to anyone. The streets remained as their home. From time to time, Carla would bring back a loaf of bread to share. Eren didn’t know how she got it; he never asked.

Two omegas, forgotten and looked down upon, fighting for survival in a place where that was barely possible. His mother a low-life, him a male omega. There was no future for people like them.

Yet here Eren was, proudly standing with golden linings on his uniform and a noble title before his name. He would not let anyone take this away from him, something that he had worked so hard to earn. Especially a pirate.

Without a second thought, the heel of Eren’s boot made contact with the top of Levi’s, a hard and sharp pain making its way through the shorter man’s foot. Due to the sudden shock, the grip on Eren’s chest loosened and the brunet took the chance to bring his arm upwards, capturing the raven’s arm and detaching it from his chest. Putting some distance between the two, Eren narrowed his gaze at the alpha.

“Don’t underestimate me,” he began, fists clenching at his sides, “I will be no part of your piracy.”

Levi, still recovering from the intense pain in his toes – the boot’s heel was of no cheap material – gave Eren a side glance, before turning back to the two who held the crates full of cargo, “Lower the crates here, and head back to the ship. Report back on the conditions.” Isabel and Farlan nodded, speedily setting the crates down and rushing out of the building as ordered, “As for you, Jaeger, care to hear me out?”

Eren looked sceptical, his heart still racing from when he was restrained against the pirate’s chest. He tried to control the beats, but his body denied the efforts. His attention was brought back to the taller, blond alpha who still had the blunderbuss pointed towards the boy at the far end of the table, “Lower the gun.”

Erwin hesitated, not sure whether he should listen to the command of an enemy’s captain, and waited for Levi’s interference. As soon as Levi nodded towards the blond, he lowered the gun from the boy who was undeniably nothing close to a threat, placing it back in the waistband of his breeches.

Before the omega could say anything else, Levi spoke up, “Let us make a deal, Cabin Boy,” the raven declared, receiving a grimace from the brunet, “I could use yer authority to benefit the crew in many ways. Sail with me for a couple of weeks, and I’ll keep my lips shut tight from spilling yer little secret.”

The brunet’s eyes widened, not believing the words he was hearing. He was supposed to help the most unforgivable enemy of all, for his own selfish reasons? There was no arguing that his omega status had to be kept a secret from his comrades at all times, but in this situation, he was helpless.

A sense of guilt filled Eren’s thoughts as he reminded himself of the trouble he would be causing for his comrades, the ones that he had grown so accustomed to throughout the years. They cared for him, looked up to him as a figure of mighty control and ability. Eren was the representation of a great leader, striving for the things that he knew he had to accomplish.

From the moment Eren took over as Captain of the army, an honourable proposition from the retiring man by the name of Dot Pixis, he knew he would do anything to lead the strongest and the most successful army, seeking to bring protection to the city of Havana. He wanted to protect the people, just like his mother protected him.

The silence was broken as the double doors of the warehouse re-opened, revealing Levi’s two crewmates as they made their way inside to report back to the Captain.

“Captain Levi,” Isabel began, “A problem has arisen. There seems to be a lack of wind at this particular moment, the predicted time of this lasting is unknown, but there will be no means of transportation as of today. The ship has been becalmed, sir.”

Upon hearing the report from his crewmate, Levi’s expression turned into one of thought. The last time the ship was becalmed, him and the crew were out at sea. It was a summer’s day, the scorching July sun spreading out heat rays which coiled around their limbs, embracing them and prompting the beads of sweat to appear on the exposed skin. The weather was excruciating, and there was no sign of wind or even a slight touch of breeze. The ship came to a stop, and using the oars that were there for occurrences such as these, the crew used all their energy and strength to row the grand ship near landfall. Exhausted and fatigued as they all were, Levi knew he could not put his crew through the same torture once again.

“Becalmed? What’s the meaning of that?” Eren’s voice came, Levi’s thought process coming to a halt.

The raven chuckled and made his way over to the brunet, “Means we ain’t got a way out of here for now,” his hand reached up to touch the soft-looking skin of Eren’s cheek, the rough fingers caressing it gently; barely touching it, “You’ll let us stay in your headquarters until sunrise, right sweetheart?”

The last words were whispered, like they had a spell casted on them because as soon as they reached Eren’s ears, his skin prickled and a quiet gasp escaped his lips.

The palm against his cheek suddenly felt overwhelming. Levi could not contain the knowing smirk that presented itself on his thin lips as he watched Eren’s reaction. Why was it that this brunet had such a lovely blushing face? Levi wouldn’t know.

As realisation hit him, Eren was finally able to move away from the touch, slapping the pirate’s hand away and glaring back at the smirking man’s face. That didn’t help his case however, as the pink colour of his flushed cheeks made Levi’s grin wider.

“As if!” The taller exclaimed, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. In what world would it be appropriate for an army Captain to let a gang of rebellious pirates into their headquarters?

“Come on, don’t hang the jib! We won’t cause you or yer comrades any trouble, right?” Levi turned back to the other three, seeing them all nod instantly.

“I appreciate your consideration, and although tempting, I would be going against my morals if I let pirates into a place full of lethal weapons and machinery.” Eren shook his head, bringing his forefinger and thumb up to hold the bridge of his nose. This got too troublesome too soon.

Levi clicked his tongue as he eyed the Captain. He was a stubborn one. The brunet gave him no choice but to act mischievous, which was the method Levi didn’t fancy doing at all, in all honesty.

The alpha raised his eyebrows and eyed the man in front of him carefully. Reaching up, his fingers brushed the skin of the omega’s neck lightly, before coming down to the area where the scent gland was slightly visible. The tips of two fingers grazed the gland located between the omega’s neck and shoulder, an evident shiver making its way up Eren’s spine as he relaxed his tense shoulders, engrossed in the contact of skin.

“What’s this, little omega?” The raven teased, inhaling the omegan scent deeply that made his skin prickle with intensity, “I will keep your secret hidden, but do you really want to let the person that holds this secret, wander aimlessly through the streets at night without a place to rest?”

With eyes as piercingly cyan as the salted waters of the ocean itself, Eren stared at the man in front of him, and then he was brought back to the distant memories of his mother carrying him through the streets against her chest. She would hide him from the pointing fingers and the obnoxious comments, covering his ears and protecting him from the world that had turned against him.

He knew very well what life was like in the streets, and he wouldn’t wish it upon anyone, even for a night.

With an exasperated sigh and a minute of composing his thoughts, Eren finally gave in. Nodding once to the pirates, he agreed to let them stay at the headquarters for strictly one night. He still did not understand what the shorter pirate wanted from him, and how he knew of his scent when Eren took the necessary dosage to make it unnoticeable. Answers needed to be given, but Eren thought that it was enough trouble for one day, at least for now.

“Wey ho! Isn’t it our lucky day? We’ll be sleeping like kings tonight, I’ll tell ya that!” Farlan exclaimed, Isabel and him cheering as soon as the German Captain agreed.

“Don’t make such a racket,” Eren shook his head, “Armin,” The name was directed towards the blond sitting at the table, a frightened look on his face as he observed the scene unfold before him. He must have been a beta, with the way he wasn’t reacting instinctively to the dominating presence of the pirates.

“Help me escort them to the headquarters. They’ll pose as prisoners while we take them through the city,” the brunet explained calmly, turning back to the four who stood with grins on their faces, “we’ll be taking you to the lower floors where none of our comrades are located. Prepare to leave at sunrise.”

“You’ll be leaving with us, Jaeger.” Levi chuckled and let himself be restrained by the brunet, a dark-brown cloth tied around his wrists and the same was done to Erwin a few seconds later. Eren held a strong grip on both of the alphas’ hands, a glare telling both of them that if they tried anything, no mercy would be shown to the rebellious pirates.

Meanwhile Armin was restraining the other two, Eren turned to face Levi, “I doubt that, Ackerman.”

“How do you know my name?” The pirate questioned, having no memories of meeting the man before during his voyages. He’d be sure that if he met him, the memories would not vanish.

“Who doesn’t? After all, you have earned yourself quite a reputation.”

Levi smirked, obvious pride filling his ego as he watched Eren let out another sigh, “But say, Captain. What about my other fellow crewmates? They are still on the ship.”

“We will bring them later, we cannot risk the suspicious looks from others with such a big group of pirates wandering the city.” Eren explained.  
Once the four were restrained, Eren nodded, “Armin, lead the way.”

-

The taps on the backs that Eren and Armin both received from people as they walked through the city of Havana signified the appreciation of arresting the pirates from the public. It was evident that, the people whose faces were filled of selfishness and judgement, were happy to have the rebellious group under the control of the German force.

Little did they know, however.

Levi chuckled under his breath as he marched along with his head hung low, knowing that he had the upper hand in the situation. With years of mischief and rebellion against his enemies behind him, this was nothing that he could not handle. A slight white lie presented to the public, and an omega, whose smell still lingered in the air surrounding Levi, leading him to his victory.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the headquarters, the several men guarding the doors of the grand building moving aside and pushing the wooden frames agape, so that the soldiers and the pirates could pass through with ease.

The inside was extremely spacious and represented the image of a classic building made for the use of an army. The main hall was completely unfurnished, a rug that stretched from one side to the other being the only thing filling up the space. Along the walls there were paintings of individuals, decorated by golden frames and patterns, names displayed right below them. Their importance must have been significant to the army.

A staircase faced them, ascending upwards and splitting into two at the top, leading in different directions. There was also a not so visible staircase in the corner of the spacious hall, and without a doubt, that is where the two soldiers were now guiding the pirates.

“This looks more like a basement than anything else. Is it safe?” Chimed in Isabel, turning to look at the brunet who was leading both Levi and Erwin.

“It is not the most comfortable of places to sleep, but I cannot offer you more than that.” Was the response that came from Eren.

The stairs took them down slowly into the rooms, the dim-lit space presenting itself with a decent amount of hammock- like beds. The material made for sleeping on was spread between two wooden planks, a simple structure but it was enough for the pirates that were already making their way towards them and choosing the one they desired.

“We will retrieve your crew. Stay here and do not leave this room under any circumstance.” Eren explained to the four.

Erwin turned on his heel to give Eren a look, “Our crewmates will not believe you so easily, Captain Jaeger. Give them this. They’ll understand and will go with you.” The blond alpha reached out to hand over a small, black cloth. On the front of the material, there was a skull sewed on with two bones going through its jaw. This was a sign to show accomplice of a group. If the individual possessed the cloth and handed it over to the crewmates, they would be required to trust them, as the only people who would hand over the cloth were Levi or Erwin.

Not long after, the pirates were left alone in a locked away space, which made sure they did not escape, awaiting the arrival of their crewmates.

-

After the crew arrived, everyone seemed a little confused and bewildered. The remaining alphas of the group stood stiffly in the middle of the room, watching and looking around for anything that seemed out of place.

“I’m not sure if this is a good idea, sir,” Mike said with a questioning gaze towards Levi, “Are yer instincts alright? This seems too dangerous, Cap.”

Levi, already sprawled out in one of the many beds that filled the place with his arms behind his head and eyes closed, clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Questioning my instincts is not a smart move, Zacharias. Besides, I have something against the Captain of this army that will keep him quiet.”

“And what would that be?”

“I promised to keep me mouth shut,” Levi smirked, “Now go take a caulk, we’re leaving at sunrise.”

Mike shrugged and an extended yawn sounded through the room as he chose one of the beds and got in, tired from the journey over to Havana and ready to get the much-needed rest. It didn’t take long for the others to also do the same, and after a while, light snoring could be heard throughout the room.

Levi, not being a man of sleep, rested against the not so comfortable material of the bed, his head full of thoughts. It didn’t last long however, as the sound of a voice snapped him back into reality.

“Levi, I’ve been wondering this ever since we came back from the warehouse.” Erwin’s voice beat its way through the silence.

“What is it?” Levi asked without moving from his current position.

“Why was it that you could smell Jaeger’s scent back then?”

The raven furrowed his eyebrows, confusion making itself present on his features. The scent was strong at the time, to say the least. As soon as Eren showed up in front of the pirates, Levi got a hint of the smell and he was able to clearly tell that the taller brunet was an omega.

“What are you spouting? The scent was so strong, obviously yer nose would be able to tell.”

It was now Erwin’s turn to bring his eyebrows together, obvious disbelief shown on his face at Levi’s words.

“Are you telling me you could not tell?” Asked Levi.

Erwin shook his head, “I did not smell a thing, and neither did Farlan, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanings of words: 
> 
> Piracy: Robbery committed at sea.
> 
> Cargo: Goods carried on a ship.
> 
> Cabin Boy: A young boy who worked aboard pirate ships as a servant. Many cabin boys made their way aboard ship by being kidnapped by pirates or were runaways looking for a means of escape.
> 
> Becalmed: The state of a sailing vessel which cannot move due to a lack of wind.
> 
> Hang the jib: To pout or frown.
> 
> Me: My.
> 
> Take a caulk: To take a nap.
> 
> \---
> 
> Someone stop Levi from being so cheeky. Smh @ that boy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm always open to answering any questions in the comments and I love all the nice things you guys post :) Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

After the night fell silent, an abyss filling the Captain’s sight and quiet snores harmonising together, it didn’t take a long time for Levi to fall asleep also. After the small talk with Erwin, the blond went to take his rest and left the Captain with his own thoughts; not that Levi minded.

Not frequently would you find Levi to be having a dream, however his mind seemed to have other plans for him tonight. There was a vague image, one of which presented him as a young boy with a knife held at his side. The knife had red cloth wrapped around its base, a sharp point at the end which he sharpened up himself.

It was his own knife, being a gift from the man who’s face features he could no longer remember, but the words and actions remained in distant memories. Kenny Ackerman, a man of solitude but also perseverance, who took on the duty of providing for Levi and teaching him the necessities of survival. He was the reason for Levi’s ability to maintain his perfection as a role with great leadership.

Kenny was standing in front of the boy, a larger but balder knife in his right hand. His body moved forward towards the shorter boy, concentration filling his gaze. As soon as he was less than a metre away, the man spun Levi around with a strong grip on his shoulder and pressed the boy’s back against his own chest. The arm that held the shoulder was now wrapped around Levi’s chest, restraining any movement of his arms, all while the knife was brought up to the exposed skin of the younger’s neck.

Levi struggled, tried to release himself from Kenny’s death hold, all to no avail. After a few more moments of struggling and kicking, Kenny released the shorter male from his grip and grinned down at the eager raven, who’s face expression showed annoyance and determination.

“Aye! That’s what I like to see,” Kenny’s boisterous laugh came, “You see little lad, this is what I’ve been wanting to teach ye for a while. If it’s used, yer opponent will be restrained for a good amount of time!”

Levi understood and nodded his head.

“Good chap,” The hand which was not holding a knife ruffled the smaller boy’s hair, “Yer father would be proud.”

The visual memory came to a halt at the sound of multiple fists banging against wooden doors. After jolting back to reality, Levi’s hazy eyes instinctively directed themselves towards the sound, a sign of threat to him and his crew. The others began to also wake up due to the loud noise, questioning glances being passed around.

Before any of them could have the time to react or do anything about it, the door was falling off its hinges and landing flat on the floor. Black and brown boots were stepping over the wooden frame, filing themselves inside the room where the pirates still lay in their beds with wide eyes and inability to speak.

Guns were pointed towards them; multiple gasps could be heard from different bunks as the pirates tried their best to remain calm and collected.

Levi’s jaw was starting to hurt from biting his teeth together so harshly, the shock from the sudden attack and the remnants of his dream causing him to let out deep breaths and eyes to fixate on the faces of those whose guns were pointed directly at him. So this was a set up? Eren, the fucking bastard, he had to make it troublesome.

“Pirates! Get up from the beds and stand in a line with your hands up if you wish for your lives to be longer!” The guard at the front, whose gun was pointed at Levi, shouted at the crewmates.

Growls and snarls could be heard from the alphas of the guards, challenging the pirates to do anything else other than what was ordered. Levi resisted the urge to do the same, however that wasn’t the case for both Farlan and Mike.

As of hearing the challenging growls, the leader of the guards gave their last warning, “You have five seconds!”

The numbers came out in shouts, the intimidating voice making it hard to concentrate as the timer was set. _Five,_ Levi gave his crewmates a glance. _Four,_ replies came as nods and their hands reached under their pillows. _Three,_ grips on knives and guns. _Two,_ Levi nodded once again.

_One._

Before Levi could swiftly pull out his gun from under the pillow, or any gunshots were heard from the guards, sounds of speedy footsteps and a familiar, loud voice travelled closer to the room. The red and golden uniform and the messy fringe that showed pure bed-head, indicated who it was in an instant. 

“What is all this hustle? I do not believe I made any orders to my men.” The guards faced their Captain, whose eyebrows were evidently furrowed and arms crossed against his chest.

If Levi was not in a state of shock and anger, he would definitely be more surprised by the way the brunet looked as he stood facing his comrades. Eren was not wearing his cap, allowing Levi to see more of the hair that was previously hidden under it. The red jacket of his uniform wasn’t done up, a white, collared shirt being the only thing that was covering his torso, tucked into his black trousers. The material noticeably hugged his limbs tightly, and the brown boots came up to just under his knees.

“Captain! Did you know about this? These scum-bags accommodated themselves in our headquarters without any reasoning!” The leader of the guards exclaimed towards Eren, a dark-haired (presumably an alpha) female who waved her hand up in the air with the exclamation, confusion and disbelief written across her face.

Levi shot a look towards Eren, as if awaiting the man’s answer and developing a genuine curiosity of what it was going to be. The brunet knew that Levi wanted him to tell the guards nothing was wrong, that the pirates were meant to be here.

Eren also knew he could simply say he knew nothing of this, that the pirates broke the rules and have the guards punish them accordingly. But his morals told him otherwise. He could never consider himself a person to effortlessly give up and take the easy way out of things, he had to pay for his mistakes and if this meant accepting the pirates’ Captain request, then he would be set out to do so. Shooting the pirates would also be a ridiculous idea. Their death would be significant, being the most known amongst other pirates, and so killing them would basically be asking for the repeat of war.

With a sigh and a dismissive wave of the hand, Eren spoke up to his comrades, “They are of no harm, lower your weapons. We are making trade deals that required them to retire for one night. Please be making your leave now. As for you, Mikasa,” the brunet pointed towards the leader of the guards, “Meet me at my office in one hour sharp.”

A few confused faces still scattered the room but after a while the group nodded towards their Captain and walked out one by one, until Eren was the only one left with the pirates.

Levi’s crewmates visibly relaxed against their beds and some sighed in relief as the guards left. Levi on the other hand, laughed faintly and hopped off the bunk, “Can I take this as an agreement to cooperate with us, Captain Jaeger?”

Eren’s pride still did not agree with his decision of pursuing cooperation with a pirate, but there was no choice in this kind of situation. If this was what it took to keep the pirate’s mouth shut, then there was no other way.

Gulping down his pride, Eren nodded his head, “Yes, I will sail with you for the time given and then we shall part ways. In what way am I of need to you?” He asked the pirate.

Levi crossed over his arms and took slow steps from left to right, “We are currently not in favour with the Spanish, it has become troublesome to sail because of the constant attacks, alongside the occasional interference of the German,” Levi stopped and stood in place with his head hung low, a grimace on his features, “Damn Spaniards, they refused to trade and pillaged our valuables,” he shook his head, “We want you to suspend your German navy for the time being, and help us take revenge on the Spanish.”

Cheers and whistles came from the crew as they listened to Levi say they will be taking revenge. The feeling of excitement filled the room and everyone was out of their bunks in seconds.

Under the conditions and the promise made by Levi to not spill a word about Eren to his comrades, the agreement was settled. The whole crew cheered once again and some clapped Eren on the back or elbowed him playfully in the side. Levi laughed at Eren’s confused face because of the pirates’ behaviour, it was a humorous sight, seeing how the German Captain was obviously not used to the teasing. 

Eren quickly tried to free himself from the surrounding pirates, already on the top of the stairs, “You all need to stay here until I explain what will happen to the others. I will come get you before dusk.”

“Captain Jaeger,” Erwin spoke from the group, “I hope you have not forgotten, but we did agree on a trade before all of this. Our share is still to be received, ye see.”

Eren sighed and nodded before walking up the last few steps, “I will bring the shillings and the charts along with me.” With that, the door closed and the lock was set in place.

-

With folded hands and a thoughtful look, Eren awaited his most trusted comrade to make her appearance at his office. The brunet knew he had to explain everything to her, after all her and Armin were the two that have been with him since the three of them were still children, it would be thoughtless to keep such a thing from them.

A knock on the door brought the man out of his thoughts and he voiced a response to let the person in, rising from his seat. Mikasa made her way into the room with a bewildered look on her face, Armin right behind her with the same look that was mixed with concern.

“Armin, I’m glad you came as well.” Eren announced and offered both of them a seat across from him in front of his desk. The two quickly sat down and Mikasa was the first to speak.

“Eren, what was that back then? A group of pirates, sleeping in the headquarters of a German army? Outrageous!”

Armin gazed up at Eren who was contemplating how to explain this to the both of them, “Eren, are you… are you going to do what that pirate told you to?” He asked with a voice full of worry, not forgetting what happened at the warehouse.

Mikasa turned her head abruptly towards Armin, “What he told him to do?” Her eyes widening, she turned back to Eren, demanding a response, “Did they threaten you? Eren, what happened?!”

Exasperatedly, Eren leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose to gather his thoughts. Both Mikasa and Armin deserved to know what was happening. They were the only two that the brunet could trust.

Eren remembered vividly the first time that they met. In a dark and secluded room, a hidden away place that protected those not involved in the war. A war between the German and the pirates, a historical event that caused mayhem all across Havana and the rest of the world. War on land and war on sea, it was a never-ending cycle that no one could escape from.

After his mother’s death, Eren was taken into custody by the German army. His mother took a bullet while protecting him, holding him against her chest as she always did as she did her best to run away from the chaos of war. At one point, her luck ran out, and she collapsed against the ground. 

_“Mum!” A cry sounded and tears rushed down Eren’s face as he kneeled down beside his mother’s corpse, “Mum! Wake up!” He shook her shoulders but received no response._

_“Come on, kid! We have to get a move on if you want to live!” A pair of arms picked him up hastily and he was swung over a shoulder, before the man’s legs started moving and his mother became more distant._

_“No! Mum is dead! No, please!” The cries and sobs meant nothing and Eren watched as the image of his mum disappeared into the distance._

During the years of the war and Eren’s childhood, he was kept in the custody of the Germans, later on finding out that a man named Hannes was the one who saved him at the time, Eren thanking him sincerely for it. Mikasa and Armin became his closest friends throughout the years, both having similar experiences and both losing family members during the war. They trained and fought for themselves as much as they could alongside the German army, and became one of the most gifted younger members.

Other than training together, Eren also knew that he could trust these people with his life. He told them about his childhood and about being an omega, both from which he received nothing but support and love. Eren considered himself extremely lucky to have the two of them, and promised to protect them at all costs and whenever necessary.

Now that all three of them sat in Eren’s office, a possible threat directed at one of them, concern was noticeably present. 

“The pirate Captain found out that I’m an omega.” Eren stated simply, not seeing the point in dragging it out further.

Mikasa’s eyes widened in an instant, the chair scraping the floor as it was pushed behind when she rose from it. 

“You must be joking!” She exclaimed, a palm covering her forehead, “He could smell you? Did you not take your dosage?”

“I took it. The scent still somehow reached him.”

Mikasa growled lowly, she considered it her duty to protect Eren from all dangers as not only her Captain, but also her friend. Why was it that this pirate was refraining her from doing so? “You should have just let us shoot them.”

Eren shook his head, “Mikasa, I will be alright. I would like you both to understand that I agreed to cooperate with them and sail with them for a given time, since I will be taking responsibility for it. I don’t want my comrades thinking less of me and therefore I decided to take this hardship upon myself. Trust me with this.” The omega told the two in a confident manner, wanting both of them to understand the reason for his actions.

“Eren, you know we trust you,” Armin clarified, “We will do everything to help you along with this.”

“I’ll kill him if he does anything to you.” Mikasa added.

The omega chuckled softly, “You have my permission to do so.”

“Return to us safely.” Armin piped in with a lingering look of concern, but understanding towards the brunet.

“You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanings of words:
> 
> Pillage: To rob of goods by force, especially in time of war.
> 
> Shillings: English coin.
> 
> Charts: Maps.
> 
> \---
> 
> Sorry if this wasn't the best! I wanted to introduce Levi's and Eren's past and Mikasa and Armin. The next chapter will be on the ship, YAY! As always I love reading comments and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask :)


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly but steadily, darkness began to surround the city of Havana as a later hour approached. Through the small window that was situated high up on the wall in the basement-like room in which the pirates waited patiently, the murky sky could be spotted and constellations of stars were at their birth, signalling the approach of dusk.

The ceiling of the room was not one to be called stable, and so every creak and every footstep from above was loud and clear to the crew while they anticipated the arrival of the German Captain, so that they could finally set off after waiting for what felt like hours on end.

The charts were at the ready and the agreed amount of shillings was counted out for the promised trade, and the only thing that was left, was Eren getting ready himself.

Never had the man thought that he had to be prepared to sail with a large group of pirates, or sail anywhere with anyone for that matter. Never having experienced such a thing, anxiety and nerves were prominent as the brunet straightened out his jacket. The cap was not placed on his head but simply held by his side as he uneasily paced around his office. Was it really worth all the trouble to hide a secret from the rest of his comrades?

Eren had chosen to proceed with the agreement at dusk, simply due to the fact that the dingy streets would be clear of any nobles or middle-class citizens that would stare and question what was happening. The only eyes that would be on them would be of the poor, those who made the sombre alleyways their homes and the dim-lit lanterns their sources of light and heat.

Suspension of the German navy was announced to the army earlier, with the excuse that it was no longer currently needed, and that all members should train their combat skills for future interference with other enemies. Eren’s departure was explained by the means of trade for the benefits of the army.

As the wall clock stroked past another hour, Eren let out a breath of dissatisfaction and lifted the burlap sack of shillings and held onto the charts that were neatly rolled up. Standing at the door were Mikasa, Armin, and Jean, a Beta leader of one of the combat training groups in the facility.

“Are these part of the trade?” Jean asked, pointing down at the goods in Eren’s hands.

“Indeed, but this is only a small amount of it.” Eren half-lied smoothly, marching out the door while the troops followed close behind.

Mikasa and Armin both shared worried glances, still concerned about the safety of their friend in hands of the pirates. Pirates always meant trouble, and this wasn’t an exception.

Already at the steps leading to the basement, Eren allowed his comrades to enter first so that they could restrain the pirates and walk them out of the headquarters, back to the grand ship waiting at deck.

Eren noticed the shaking of his hands soon after the door was opened and Mikasa, Armin and Jean were grabbing hold of the pirates. He cursed himself as his thoughts began to betray him and instincts feared for his safety. Being the only Omega amongst the group of Alphas and Betas, it was a given that his instincts would try to interfere.

As if on cue, Levi’s head shot up from being hung low as Mikasa restrained his hands behind his back, giving Eren a glance filled with questions tinted with distress, as if he was asking the omega if everything was fine, confused as to why there was a scent of worry in the room.

Just like before, Levi was the only one to notice this. The other Alphas in the room did not spare him a glance, and although Mikasa wore an expression of uncertainty and concern, it was not the kind where Eren could feel it in his own gut. As Levi’s gunmetal eyes reached his own, eyebrows scrunched up together and pursed lips being bitten on, Eren uncontrollably had to take a deep and ragged breath to compose himself.

His ears rang and he could hear his own heartbeat over the background noise while the two of them stared at each other, communicating without words and without reason. Somehow, though, Eren’s hands were now still. His fingers no longer causing the bags to wobble in his grip, the anxious thoughts and feelings long gone and his mind was blank.

After a few moments, the brunet realised the comforting feeling was surrounding him, embracing him, and that was when he realised it was a scent. A scent resembling the exploration of all seven seas, an odd, tempting scent of baked coffee beans and candles, prickling Eren’s nose as a shiver ran down his spine. Eren thought the feeling was magnificent, a source of comfort that made him think of nothing but-

“Captain?”

The voice was extremely close and Eren jumped at the sudden outburst. As soon as the Omega realised Jean calling out to him, the rest of the group waiting for his approval to leave, reality came back and he shook his head in annoyance at how easily he let himself drift away. But in what exactly? The experience didn’t even feel real, it was like an out of body experience that Eren could not describe in words. Why was he so out of it so suddenly?

After shaking off the feeling and sparing a moment to crane out his common sense from the back of his mind, Eren nodded and motioned for his comrades to follow, who guided the pirates up the stairs and through the open headquarters.

Levi’s brows were scrunched up in thought throughout the whole way there, not really aware of his surroundings. The slight pain in his chest that he felt back there still left remnants and the raven questioned silently what could have caused such a feeling, and why he was not able to control the scent that leapt out of him so easily. No one seemed to notice the odour however, so maybe it was not as strong as Levi presumed it to be.

What shocked him however, was his own reaction to Eren’s smell. It became stronger by the second and as soon as it hit his nose, Levi’s self-control was abandoned and the Alpha wanted nothing more than to protect, to break out of the chains that held his hands together and to embrace the frightened figure before him, tell the male that there was nothing to worry about.

Levi clicked his tongue, _what was he thinking about?_

“Looking chirpy, Cap’n.” A voice full of sarcasm sounded from beside him as the group trooped down the streets.

The brunet’s ponytail was being windswept by the harsh breeze of the evening, her glasses falling slightly off her nose without the ability to be pushed up with her hands restrained. She wore an expression of confidence and excitement, possibly by the fact that the crew were going to be back on the ship after a long – long for them, anyway – stay on land.

After no reply was given, Hanji spoke up again, “Aren’t yer happy we get to sail again? They ain’t blown us down yet, how’d you get their trust? And above that, a German Captain’s trust?!”

“I’ll explain once we set off.”

More silent marching brought the group to the deck where the ship still stood proud, swaying on the waters as the small waves hit deck and its strong frame resisted the currency.

“The wind seems to be awake, there won’t be any risk of becalming, Captain.” Farlan notified Levi, the raven nodding to the observation.

“I think this is where we part ways…” The Levi turned towards the female Alpha who held his restraints.

“Mikasa.” The other responded, a harsh tone present as she almost looked down upon the Captain.

“Right.”

Then Eren spoke up, “Release them and head back. Don’t forget your duties. Mikasa, I pass on my authority to you for the time being.” The pirates were released and the crew headed for the ship, some of them taking the bags of goods from Eren’s hands, meanwhile Mikasa nodded in understanding.

“When will you be back?” A quiet but clear voice chimed in and Eren turned towards the blond Beta whose brows furrowed with uneasiness.

Not even Eren knew the answer to that question, sighing and looking at the two who he was going to miss the most. After all, they were practically inseparable for the past years.

A second later there was a presence behind the Omega, and a voice near his ear as the man spoke to the two troops.

“You’ll see him again, don’t fret yer pants off,” the voice belonged to Levi, who was now answering the previous question, “You never know what happens at sea, future planning ain’t going to work, so I can’t tell the exact date of his returning.”

Mikasa’s sharp glare and low snarling was unmissable as the pirate stood close to Eren, the words coming out from his mouth meaning nothing to the woman. The two Alphas resulted in an intense battle of eye-contact, as if the first one to look away would prove submission.

Neither of them managed to look away, before an obnoxious shout snapped them back into reality.

“Levi Captain! Rigging ropes are all set! She’s ready to sail!” The crew’s loud and emphatic voices sounded over the north wind, alerting their Captain of the situation.

“Weigh up the anchor, we’re off lads!” Came Levi’s response as he didn’t once falter in movements, grabbing Eren’s arm, and running wildly towards the beauty that was his ship.

It was a magnificent sight, the strength of the late October wind being enough for the out-sprawled sails to advance the ship forward, each one of them seemingly over-powering as soon as they were unfolded. Their bright but battered nature signified the amount of usage they have been through, a true pirate’s ship’s sails. Two crew members worked beside the capstan, weighing up the anchor to release the ship from its halt.

The heels of Levi’s boots padded across the wooden deck with Eren close behind him, seeing as the ship was more than ready to leave and was already moving away from the land.

“Wait! Slow down!” The taller called out to Levi as they ran, barely keeping up with the raven.

“Move those legs!” Levi called back, “The ship won’t wait!”

They reached the edge of the deck and with precision and complete ease, Levi jumped up onto the ship. His hand released Eren’s arm and he turned back to the Omega, “Now, jump up.”

The hesitation was apparent in Eren’s gaze and he struggled, evidently never having been on a ship, especially a pirate’s.

Without another word or pause for thought, the raven outstretched his arms towards the brunet on the deck and held onto his hands, before pulling Eren towards him and prompting him to hitch his leg up so he could get on the ship.

The sails were now taking full advantage of the gusts of wind, outstretching fully and urging the ship forward. The Omega panicked and looked up at Levi with worry as his foot was itching closer to the edge of the deck from how he’s been moving alongside the ship. If he did not get on in mere seconds, he would with no doubt fall straight into the water.

“Trust me.” The Alpha’s words came as a shock to Eren, but his gut feeling told him he should follow that advice. The brunet put all his strength into it, and with the help of Levi’s hand, hitched his leg up and pushed down onto the wooden surface of the ship to push himself up at the last second.

The deck was no longer beside the ship, and Eren’s heart was racing as he looked down to see water below his feet.

“Don’t shite yerself.”

Next thing he knew, Eren was being pulled forward and a shriek left his lips as he was no longer dangling off the side of the ship, but the bottom of his boot came in contact with the flat surface. Not to mention, his chest also came in contact with the raven’s.

Now safe and sound on board of the ship, Eren came back to reality and pushed at the Alpha’s chest to separate the contact. If there was a look of disappointment on Levi’s face, Eren didn’t point it out.

Brushing off his clothes and clearing his throat, Eren proceeded to wave towards his comrades who stood on the land, watching as the ship sailed away. Upon moving his feet to come closer to the edge, Eren’s eyes widened suddenly and he crumbled to the ground with wobbling legs, balance completely off while he tried to stabilise himself with his arms.

A high pitch laugh sounded from beside the brunet before he looked up at the person suspiciously with an unpleased expression.

“Landlubber, is what ye are!” Another laugh and a knee clap later, the brunet with glasses offered Eren a hand, “Name’s Hanji. No worries about that, yer knees need to get used to the waters, don’t be surprised if yer guts respond to it!”

Eren grimaced at the image but took Hanji’s hand, getting back on his feet and before he could even stand up straight, his legs swayed in the rhythm of the ship and he held onto the Beta’s arm as if it was the last thing he would do.

“Blimey, what a special case!” Her shoulder shook as she laughed, but made sure to hold Eren steady.

“Give our Cabin Boy a break, won’t you?”

The voice’s owner stood at the top deck of the ship, arms crossed over his chest and one brow raised.

“I’m not a Cabin Boy!” Eren whined back at the shorter man.

Levi nodded towards Erwin that was standing at his side and the man took over the wheel, meanwhile the raven made his way down the short stairs that led to the bottom deck.

“Zoe, be on the lookout.” The pirate Captain glanced at the Beta, before she nodded with understanding and a small smirk tugged at her lips. She let go of Eren’s arms and before the brunet could fall, he was caught by two arms supporting his weight securely.

“Come, you haven’t seen the best part yet.”

Eren was confused and still a part of him was shocked by the Alpha’s reaction to him, but he didn’t question it as Levi helped him walk through the deck, up to the bow of the ship.

As soon as they were at the front of the ship, Eren’s breath hitched. The view was beautiful, the sky was a perfect velvet, the light twinkled, and unheard music played. Everything blurred together in the most fantastic way as the stars came together, the slight chill of breeze biting through their clothes. It was euphoria in the most basic sense. Eren couldn’t take his eyes off the constellations, while the stars stared back at him.

Levi’s eyes however, were gazing somewhere else completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanings of words: 
> 
> Shillings: English coin.
> 
> Charts: Maps.
> 
> Blown someone down: To kill them.
> 
> Rigging ropes: The rigging ropes used on a ship to support the masts and control the sails are referred to as rigging.
> 
> Weigh: This is the term for raising the anchor before the ship departs.
> 
> Capstan: The winding mechanism used to raise the anchor.
> 
> Shite: Shit.
> 
> Landlubber: One who is fond of land and awkward at sea due to unfamiliarity of sailing. Lubber refers to an uncoordinated person.
> 
> Blimey: An exclamation of surprise, short for "God blind me!"
> 
> Lookout: A person posted to keep watch on the horizon for other ships or signs of land.
> 
> \---
> 
> I think this was shorter than my other chapters, but I hope it wasn't too boring! I'm looking forward to writing the next chapters on the ship.


End file.
